


Stolen Kiss

by RainbowLily



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLily/pseuds/RainbowLily
Summary: Hal bothering serious characters is fun, although Steve certainly doesn't agree when they team up together.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/gifts).



> I hope you like my take on your prompt. :)


End file.
